The present invention relates to a chip-type inductor comprising a laminated structure of a plurality of magnetic layers in which linear conductive patterns extending between the magnetic layers are continuously connected in a form similar to a coil so as to produce an inductance component, and more particularly relates to a chip-type inductor in which the manner of connection of the conductive patterns is improved.
In manufacturing a chip-type inductor of the foregoing type, the manner of interconnection of the linear conductive patterns extending between the magnetic layers becomes important. More particularly, in order to successively connect the linear conductive patterns in a form similar to a coil, an arrangement must be provided to connect one conductive pattern to another through each magnetic layer.
One prior art solution to this problem is to form a linear conductive pattern on a magnetic layer, and then to form a second magnetic layer by printing on the first magnetic layer with the linear conductive pattern being partially exposed, and then to form a subsequent conductive pattern on the second magnetic layer by printing so that the subsequent pattern is in contact with the previously formed conductive pattern and then a further magnetic layer and a further conductive pattern are similarly formed, and thus, magnetic layers and conductive patterns are successively printed to form a laminated structure.
However, this prior art has disadvantages in that as the printing process is employed, printing patterns must be changed each time the design is changed, which is not suitable for production of small numbers of different types of patterns.
In another example of the prior art, through-holes are formed in the magnetic layers and by means of each of the through-holes, conductive patterns vertically adjacent to each other are connected. This prior art is described for example in Official Gazette of Japanese Utility Model Application Disclosure No. 100209/1982 in which conductive patterns are formed only on the upper surfaces of the respective magnetic layers and through-holes are formed in the regions where the conductive patterns are formed, a conductive pattern formed on the upper surface of one magnetic layer and a conductive pattern formed on the upper surface of another magnetic layer under the above stated magnetic layer being connected with each other by means of a conductive material filling in each through-hole.
However, in this prior art, since the through-holes are filled with a conductive material, it sometimes happens that the conductive material extends to the lower surface of a magnetic layer where a conductive pattern is not formed and accordingly, such a lower surface is stained with the conductive material, the characteristics of manufactured inductors varying from inductor to inductor. In addition, precise positioning between the through-holes and the conductive patterns is strictly required in the above stated prior art, which makes it difficult to make electrical connection in a perfect condition.